This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered drum, or flexible belt imaging members, or devices comprised of a supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, and wherein the photogenerating layer, the charge transport layer, especially the first charge transport layer, or both the photogenerating layer and charge transport layer, contains an additive or dopant and a photoconductor comprised of a supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, and wherein at least one of the photogenerating layer and charge transport layer contains an additive or dopant, such as a pyridinium component, a tetrazolium component, or mixtures thereof, and generally where the additive is dissolved in a suitable solvent, such as the solvent selected for the photogenerating layer dispersion or charge transport layer dispersion.
The additives or dopants which can be incorporated into the photogenerating layer or the charge transport layer, and which dopants function, for example, to passivate the photogenerating pigment surface by, for example, blocking or substantially blocking intrinsic free carriers, and preventing or minimizing external free carriers from attracting to the pigment surface, and thereby permit photoconductors with minimal CDS (charge deficient spots), the control of the PIDC, for example tuning, and reducing the PIDC, especially in those situations where the photosensitivity of the photoconductor can be adjusted on line and automatically, to a desired preselected value or amount, and which photosensitivity can be increased or decreased; and acceptable LCM characteristics.
In embodiments, the photoconductors disclosed enable, for example, undesirable light shock reductions, the minimization or substantial elimination of undesirable ghosting on developed images, such as xerographic images, including improved ghosting at various relative humidities; excellent cyclic and stable electrical properties; minimal charge deficient spots (CDS); and compatibility with the photogenerating and charge transport resin binders, such as polycarbonates.
More specifically, the photoconductors illustrated herein, in embodiments, have excellent wear resistance, extended lifetimes, elimination or minimization of imaging member scratches on the surface layer or layers, such as the charge transport layer of the member, and which scratches can result in undesirable print failures where, for example, the scratches are visible on the final prints generated. Additionally, in embodiments the photoconductors disclosed herein possess excellent electrical properties; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; low background and/or minimal charge deficient spots (CDS). At least one in embodiments refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4, to 2, and the like.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additives, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the imaging members and flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure.
The photoconductors disclosed herein are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members disclosed herein are in embodiments useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.